walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
AMC
AMC é um canal de televisão por assinatura que transmite principalmente filme juntamente com uma quantidade de programação original. As siglas do canal significam American Movies Classics, antigo nome da emissora que a partir de 2002, foi mudado tendo como resultado uma grande mudança na programação. A AMC é propriedade da subsidiária AMC Network que anteriormente se chamava "Rainbow Media", a subsidiária está no ar desde outubro de 1984, periodo em que a AMC foi ao ar nos EUA. O AMC era, originalmente, um canal premium que exibia filmes clássicos durante as tardes e o início da noite, a maioria de antes da década de 1950, sem comerciais e sem cortes. O canal tornou-se, primeiro, disponível no Canadá em 1 de setembro de 2006, a primeira vez fora dos Estados Unidos. Devido a isso, o canal teve a sua primeira maior audiência, na estréia de uma série original em 19 de julho de 2007, quando Mad Men estreiou. Fora Mad Men, a AMC ainda passou a investir em suas séries originais, como as consagradas Breakin Bad, The Killing, The Walking Dead, Hell on Weels e entre outras. Devido ao sucesso da série The Walking Dead, ainda em 2013 no mês de setembro, a AMC anunciou que estava desenvolvendo uma spin-off da série, que mostrará personagens diferentes criados por Robert Kirkman. Mais tarde, em dezembro de 2014, foi confirmado que o spin-off se passaria na cidade de Los Angeles e se chamaria Fear The Walking Dead. Séries Originais *'Into the Badlands' (2015 – Presente) *'Fear The Walking Dead' (2015 — Presente) *'Better Call Saul' (2015 – Presente) *'Humans' (2015 — Presente) *'Halt and Catch Fire' (2014 – Presente) * TURИ: Washington's Spies (2014 — Presente) *'Hell on Weels' (2011 — Presente) *'The Killing' (2011 - 2013) (cancelada) *' The Walking Dead' (2010 — Presente) *'Rubicon' (2010) (cancelada) *'Breaking Bad' (2008 - 2013) *'Mad Men' (2007 - 2015) *'The Lot' (1999 - 2001) (cancelada) *'Remember WENN' (1996 - 1998) (cancelada) Logos A partir do final de 1989 à 1995, a AMC utilizou um logotipo, com uma forma de dois diamantes empilhados uns sobre os outros (usando no logotipo o nome completo do canal no momento "American Movie Classics"). Entre 1995 à 1998, o canal utilizou um novo logo, semelhante ao antigo, porém acrescentando as siglas "AMC". De 1998 aos finais de 2002, o logo passou a ser azul, e sem a aparência de um diamante. O AMC rebatizou-se em Outubro de 2002, com um novo visual no ar feita pela Trollback & Company. O canal ganha um logotipo de aparecencia, agora, retangular azul, com slogan, "TV For Movie Peaple" ("Cinema e TV para Pessoas") a baixo. O nome completo do canal essencialmente saiu no processo, ficando assim as siglas "AMC", que são utilizadas até hoje. Em 2007 à 2009, com uma grande mudança na programação, o slogan "TV For Movie Peaple" foi retirado da logomarca, e este último ganhou a cor preta e várias outras dependendo das programações, junto com as siglas HD. Mas em 31 de março de 2013, o logo foi modificado mais uma vez, com as letras (redesenhadas em leve) agora dentro de um retângulo preenchido na forma de uma barra de ouro maciço. O canal também introduziu um novo slogan, " Something More" ("algo mais"), que é utilizado até hoje. Referências * AMCtv.com - Site Oficial da AMC. * AMC (série de televisão) - página sobre a AMC na wikipédia português. *AMC (TV Channel) - página sobre a AMC na wikipédia inglesa. * AMC (Brasil) - página sobre a AMC no Brasil, na wikipédia português. *AMC (Portugal) - página sobre a AMC no Portugal, na wikipédia português. Categoria:The Walking Dead